


Reconciliación

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la discusión de Adama y Roslin en 4x02 - "Six Of One".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliación

 

 

 

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por la lámpara de su despacho cuando, tras una hora y media, volvió acompañado de un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Ciertamente esa noche había bebido más de la cuenta.

Se adentró en su cuarto arrastrando los pies, no tenía ganas de un nuevo enfrentamiento con Laura. Discutir con ella sólo avivaba la profunda tristeza que le embargaba en aquel momento. Demasiada información en un solo día para asimilarla de golpe.

_No puedes tener más perdidas. Tu hijo se va… Esto… yo…_

No, no podía.

Aquellas palabras dolieron no tanto por la declaración sino por la absoluta certeza de que eran ciertas. A pesar de que tirárselo a la cara sólo conseguía enfurecerlo. Quizá no quería enfrentarlo, o tal vez sólo fuese la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada para evitar que así fuera.

Asomó la cabeza por el umbral de su despacho y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Laura tras él. La luz seguía encendida, los archivos que revisaba antes de que se fuera aun estaban sobre la mesa, y sus gafas descansaban sobre ellos tranquilamente.

Entró pesadamente en el salón con intención de asomarse a su habitación y averiguar si Laura había decidido irse a la cama para evitar otro posible enfrentamiento.

Dio un par de pasos y no tuvo que andar mucho más para encontrarla. La mujer que había dejado llorando en su habitación descansaba en su sofá. Dio un paso más y vio que en la mesa había una de las botellas de su minibar casi vacía al lado de un vaso con restos de licor.

Parece ser que no era el único que buscaba una vía de escape.

Se apoyó en su mesa para controlar el incipiente dolor de cabeza que crecía por momentos. Pasó la mirada por su mesa, acarició los archivos, cerró cuidadosamente las gafas y tuvo que contener un gemido de sorpresa cuando descubrió los mechones de pelo castaño que escondían entre los lápices de su sobrecargado escritorio.

Casi con miedo acercó su mano hasta ellos y los cogió con sumo cuidado. Eran suaves y espesos. No se dio cuenta hasta trató de enfocar su mirada hacia la mujer que dormía a unos pasos de él, que había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

Apretó los cabellos en su puño y trató de contener la pena que amenazaba con romperle. La realidad le pegó tal bofetada que le hizo incluso tambalearse.

Laura se moría.

 _Su_ Laura…

Posó los cabellos en el escritorio y se acercó hasta ella. Se sentó en la mesa sin hacer ruido y se quedó allí. Mirándola. Sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento por miedo a que desapareciera si trataba de tocarla.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y marcadas ojeras de las que no se había percatado cuando salió de la habitación. Acercó su mano para apartarle un mechón de la cara, pudo ver su agotamiento a pesar de la expresión relajada con la que dormía.

Decidió que no iba a dejarla dormir en el sofá, aunque probablemente aquella fuera su intención cuando se acostó en él. Metió las manos por debajo de su cuerpo para sujetarla por la espalda y por detrás de las rodillas, y la levantó con suavidad.

Se movió inquieta cuando notó que la estaba sujetando.

-¿Bill…? –su voz sonó como un quejido.

-Shhh…, tranquila. Te voy a llevar a la cama.

Pensó que quizá pondría pegas a que la llevara en brazos o a que la moviera de sitio, pero para su sorpresa Laura deslizó las manos por su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

La posó en su cama despacio y la ayudó a arroparse. Cualquier resquicio de enfado se evaporó completamente al ver la expresión triste de la mujer a la que podría sostener entre sus brazos el resto de su vida. Se sentó en la cama y le acarició la mejilla.

-Ya lo has superado una vez, volverás a hacerlo –habló en un susurro.

-Esta vez es diferente, Bill… -su voz parecía quebrarse a cada palabra.

Posó la mano en su barbilla y acarició sus labios con el pulgar.

-No. No quiero oírte hablar así… por favor –habló de manera casi suplicante-. Tú crees que los dioses tienen una misión para ti…, pues bien, yo sólo deseo creer que no te llevaran con ellos en el proceso. Y si para ello tengo que creer en milagros, que así sea.

Los ojos de Laura comenzaban a estar vidriosos de nuevo. Movió la mano por su cara para limpiarle las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer. Se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la frente.

-Trata de descansar –susurró contra su piel.

Antes de que pudiera irse lejos las manos de Laura se aferraron casi con desesperación a su chaqueta.

-No… me dejes –su súplica, abierta y desgarrada, provocó en él tal torbellino de sensaciones que notó cómo sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo, más que antes, hasta verse desbordados y sentir cómo una lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

Nunca antes había visto a Laura Roslin ceder, implorar, romperse de aquella manera, y fue eso, al final, lo que no pudo soportar. Metió las manos bajo su espalda y la abrazó acariciando su mejilla con la suya propia mientras trataba de sobrellevar el cúmulo de emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí contigo, Laura –susurró contra su oído.

Sintió sus pequeñas manos sujetándose a su espalda con poca fuerza, frágilmente, y la sintió apretarse contra él mientras enterraba la cabeza en su cuello. Bill apartó las mantas y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Laura se acurrucó en su pecho lo más cerca que le fue posible, enredando las piernas entre las suyas, apretando su cuerpo caliente contra él.

La abrazó firmemente, intentando reafirmar con su abrazo que no iba a irse a ninguna parte. No sin ella. Y que tampoco iba a dejarla marchar. Estaban juntos. Y juntos seguirían. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la respiración acompasada en su cuello y se durmió acunando el cuerpo de su compañera, su amiga, de la mujer de la que se había enamorado. 


End file.
